


Loose Ends

by aliteralpissbaby



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Ghost Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Injuries, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliteralpissbaby/pseuds/aliteralpissbaby
Summary: After a day of skating around his small hometown and deciding to stop by his local pawn shop to browse the old, vintage, and dust covered collectibles from the past, Sapnap stumbles across a mask. A simple wooden mask, with chipped white paint and a faded smiley face drawn right in the middle. He thought nothing of it until Phil explained how that mask had been returned a handful of times, and how he was ready to simply throw it out back with the rats and garbage.Sapnap purchases the mask, and apparently, a new friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 113
Kudos: 403





	1. Phil’ Pawn Shop

**Author's Note:**

> If the CC’s express any discomfort towards this fic, it will be taken down. Sapnap and Dream have said they’re fine with shipping. I’m using their personas, not actual names.

The town was quiet, almost everyone was tucked away inside their homes to shield themselves from the harsh winds and storm erupting outside. The loud patter of rain was music to ones ears, but an absolute nightmare to others. Rain meant flooding, and flooding meant destruction. No one wanted to deal with the harsh reality that if the storm didn’t let up soon, the water would continue to rise inch by inch, slowly but surely becoming a much larger problem at hand.   
  


In the distance there was a boy in a raincoat, walking his bike through three inch high water. His shoes and socks were drenched, the bottom half of his jeans were soaked as well. He sniffled as the cold air nipped at his nose, his cheeks bright red and his eyelashes sticking together from the rain. _Bringing the raincoat was a smart idea, thanks sis..._ the boy thinks as he continues trudging through the water, trying to make it home. The thoughts of him tucked away in his warm bed made his body shiver. He couldn’t imagine the warmth, especially from how he was right now. He would have to go home and take a shower before he changed into his pajamas, which made him pout.   
  


The boy had already had a rough night at work, barely scraping up any tips and having to escort an angry mother out because the ice cream machine was broken, and her child was an absolute _pain._ His ears are still ringing from that dumb child’s tantrum.   
  


He sighed as he rounded the corner, the water now rising up to his knees and the current becoming stronger. “Damnit... today isn’t my day, is it?” He grimaced as he took much slower steps, fighting the water that threatened to take his legs out from under him. The boy gasped as a trash bin flowed right past him, hitting the back end of his bike, causing his grip to falter and suddenly he wasn’t holding his bike anymore. His eyes widened as he watched it go under the water and all the way down the street.   
  


“Shit! No no no-“ He mumbled as he hurried up his movements, holding his arms out to grab onto light posts, mailboxes, fencing, anything that was sturdy enough to not be taken by the current. His fingers brushed up against a gate and it swung open, causing him to fall back into the waist high water and become completely submerged. Under the water was black, he couldn’t see a damn thing. A loud gasp sounded off as he put his head above the water, rain falling onto his tongue and up his nose as he scrambled to grab anything, _anything_ that will help him stop being thrown under the current. He yelled out as his back collided into what he assumed to be a wall, but when he looked over he noticed it was a telephone booth. A shitty, light blue telephone booth.

Water slammed up against his stomach and winded him many times before he found the strength to stand up and slip inside the booth, the water coming up to his ankles. A quick dial and a moment to catch his breath, he was ready to cry tears of joys when he heard the sound indication of the person on the other end picking up.   
  


“Hello?” 

“Drista! I-It’s Dream..!” He yelled into the speaker as he watched two more bins flow by, one hitting the booth before going off. A small gasp sounded off on the other end.   
  


“ _Dream..._? Where are you? Mom, dad, me- we’re worried sick! You were supposed to be home an hour ago!” His sister cried into the speaker, anger and fear evident in her voice. Dream completely understood why, if the roles were reversed... _can’t think about that right now._ He shivered at the cold now settling on his skin, how uncomfortable the clothes on his body felt. The rough and wet texture scratching at his skin anytime he shifted.   
  


“I lost my bike, it’s fucking b-bad out here... I think I’m stranded, if I leave this booth I’ll be swept away in an instant...! Drista, please... I-I need help...” He whimpered, the tears now starting to fall as he collapses onto his ass, hissing at the frigid water lapping up at his waist, legs, _everything.  
_

_The water went up to five inches... no, six. Seven?_

“Dream... I need to call mom, her and dad went out to look for you. I-I need to tell her where you are! What booth are you in? What street?” Drista pleaded, reaching over to grab a notepad and a pen, waiting for her brother’s response. “Dream? Dream!”   
  


The sound of rushing water filled up the speaker, the horrid sound making Drista’ body break out in goosebumps. “What is that...? What happened! Dream, answer me!”  
  


The line disconnects.

A simple white mask slowly makes its way down the river that was once a street, being taken away to the drains.   
  
  


**Now...**

”I’m thinking pizza, ooo! Or those hot dogs at the vendor! That shit is delicious, _and_ cheap.” Karl giggled, taking in the sight of George’s repulsed expression. “What’s with the face, Georgie?”   
  


“You _like_ those hot dogs? Do you not remember me doubling over and puking my guts out in an _alleyway_?” The Brit grumbled, adjusting his goggles. “That had to have been the grossest thing I have ever digested.”

Another giggle erupted from the brunette. “Point taken, pizza it is!” Karl yelled out, flagging down his friend. “The king has spoken, we shall have pizza!” He exclaimed in the most awful British accent. The Brit slapped his thigh not so gently, smirking at the high pitched ‘ _shit!_ ’. A soft laugh sounded off, the third member of this trio walking over.   
  


“Come on George, don’t abuse Karl.” Sapnap snickered. “He’s just a wittle baby.” He cooed as he walked behind Karl to pinch his cheeks. Karl smiled brightly at the gesture and blew raspberries at George.   
  


“You heard it here, _I’m a ‘wittle baby’,_ bitch.” George scoffed as he landed another hit to Karl’s thigh, receiving a firm slap behind his head, knocking his goggles off.  
  


“Hey!”   
  


Sapnap did the most _mature_ thing his seventeen year old mind could muster, and blew raspberries at his best friend. “Love you, Gogs.”   
  
  


“Piss off.”

The streets were pretty much empty, except for a few people trying to get home, to work, and the local homeless women asking around for spare change. Sapnap gave her a dollar.   
  


Their stomachs growled as they entered the pizzeria, the smell of marinara sauce and freshly made breadsticks nearly made their knees buckle. They would absolutely get on their hands and knees and _beg_ to get a large meat lovers with extra bacon. Karl smirked at the familiar face over the counter, dramatically placing his hands on the edge and speaking in a low voice. “Why hello, good sir. Fancy seeing you here.” He tsked.   
  


Quackity blinked at his boyfriend’ theatrics, no emotion in his eyes as he sighed softly. “Babe, I work here. I’ve worked here for three years.”   
  


“Oh have you now? My my, my eyes aren’t what they used to be.” Karl croaked, not being able to keep up with this act for much longer, doubling over and laughing. George rolled his eyes as he stepped over Karl’s body and leaned against the counter.   
  


“He’s dead, y’know.” The Brit deadpanned, a wheeze erupting from where Karl was struggling to breathe on the floor. “And his humor is shit.” Quackity snorted and reached over to grab a pen and paper, tearing off the previous order written down.  
  


“I’ll make the funeral arrangements later, for now what do you fuckers want. The usual?” He looked up at the Brit, who nodded. “Breadsticks, mozzarella sticks? Y’all want a salad?”

”A salad for your boyfriend, two orders of breadsticks.” George said, holding up two fingers. “And... get us an XL, we’re gonna go see Wilbur next door.” 

“We are?” Sapnap and Karl asked in unison, the brunette standing up from his laughing fit.

“We are.” Both teens glanced at each other, and shrugged. 

Quackity punched in the order and went in the back to help out Bad on the order. The three teens crammed together in the corner of the pizzeria, waiting for their order. Karl picked at his sweater sleeve and George rested his head back against the grimy wall, closing his eyes. Sapnap had his skateboard strewn across his lap, flicking at one of his front wheels and watching it spin, stop, then flicking it again to repeat the process. He had an earbud in, there was no music though. He didn’t wanna seem rude by just playing music and possibly ignoring them. The growl of his stomach seemed to get louder, he didn’t realize how hungry he was. The excitement and adrenaline of riding his board around town with his best friends in the whole world made time fly by, and he hasn’t eaten. His eyes drifted over to the windows, taking in the setting sun and the occasional car driving by.   
  


He couldn’t drive yet. After failing his test three times and becoming discouraged, he simply said _fuck it_ and bought a new board. Best ninety dollars he’s spent, it was a good board and the grip tape still looked brand new. He’s only changed the wheels once, and he’s had this board for two years. Sapnap takes it everywhere, it’s what gets him from point A to point B.  
  


”One XL meat lovers, extra bacon. Two bags of breadsticks, a salad, and three ranch cups. Here ya go, fuckers.” Quackity said as he placed their order on the counter, the three teens walking over to collect it. Sapnap’ mouth watered as he picked up the pizza box while George grabbed the rest. “I threw in two extra cups, free of charge, of course. Cause I’m a great friend/boyfriend.” He cooed as he leaned over the counter to kiss Karl’s cheek.   
  


“Now get the hell outta here, I have to clean.”   
  
  


The teens left and walked over next door, a little bell chiming as they pushed inside the small shop. Sapnap immediately recognized the smell of leather and dust, following George over to the register where a man was flipping through the newspaper. _Who reads the newspaper these days?_  
  


”Where’s your son?” George asked, the blonde behind the counter glancing up, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. “That’s where I’ll be heading then. We brought food, help yourself.”

”You already know no food is allowed in here,” Phil muttered as he placed his newspaper under the counter, straightening up his posture. His striped bucket hat was now crooked. “Why are you boys here? Are my kids in trouble? If so, for what, and is it worth a grounding?”

Sapnap snorted as he placed the pizza box on the counter, getting the first slice and cursing how his fingers burned from the oil that dripped onto his fingers. “I mean, Wilbur owes George twenty dollars, Techno called me a wet rat, and Tommy... well, y’know. He’s Tommy. And Ranboo is chill, he’s done nothing wrong.”

Phil hummed as he reached for a slice, taking a small bite. “Yeah, my boys are something else. Why did Techno call you a rat?”   
  


“ _A wet rat,_ ” Sapnap corrected. “And I showed up to school late because I had to shower, and he said I looked like a wet rat. Can he be grounded for that?” Sapnap asked, popping a big chunk of chopped bacon into his mouth. “You got any drinks in here?”   
  


“No, he can’t.” Sapnap pouted. “And there is some soda in the back, help yourself.”   
  


He tossed Phil a mock salute before walking behind the counter and heading over towards the rundown fridge, the bulb inside flicking every once in a while. He grabbed a Diet Pepsi and chugged half of it down, his eyes landing on something buried under receipts. The boy walked over in sheer curiosity and held up the piece of wood. _This is... kinda cool?_  
  


Sapnap inspected the piece of wood, noticing how the white paint was chipped, and the black marker used on the smile was smeared at the edges. The string that held the mask up was cut, almost as if something chewed it. He turned it over and saw a couple torn up and scratched off sticker tags, all of them stacked atop the one from before. Apparently the mask was a dollar now. “Yo Phil?”   
  


The blonde peaked his head through the doorway. “What’s up with this? This shit has like five different prices.” He held up the mask, waving it around.   
  


“Oh, that old thing? It’s been sold a few times, but after a week anyone who’s ever bought it has just returned it. They say it’s haunted, or like... cursed or some shit. It’s just a hunk of wood, really.” Phil explained, reaching over to take it from the teen. “I might throw it out, that’s why it’s back here.”

Sapnap hummed, taking the mask back and holding it face up. He felt something, an energy. As though something was tugging his shirt and breathing in his ear. His lips curled as a small gust of wind blew across his cheek.  
  


“I’ll buy it.”


	2. TV Show Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After purchasing the mask, Sapnap starts to realize he shouldn’t have been as open as he was to the idea when three nights with the object becomes a shit show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit- the support??? thank you? THANK YOU!! <3

Sapnap rode away on a full stomach and the mask he’d bought off Phil. The man offered to give it away for free, but Sapnap really liked Phil, and didn’t mind paying.  
  


He had tucked it away into his backpack and decided to go back to his apartment. George and him were roommates, but the Brit stayed behind to talk with the other Brit. Quackity was apparently gonna give both Karl and George a ride so it worked out.   
  


He flung the door open and dropped his bag onto the floor, kicking the door shut. The apartment was... decent. Two bedrooms, one bath, and an okay kitchen. Plumbing was shit and the water pressure wasn’t satisfying, but it was his first ever apartment AND he lives with his best friend. There wasn’t much room for complaining.   
  


The teen made his way down the tiny hallway and entered his room, clutching his backpack. He dug through its contents and pulled out the mask, looking around the room to see where to place it. Sapnap didn’t have much in his room, a poster or two, one picture of all his friends together, a desk, and his bed. Not to mention the creepy closet he rarely uses. The mask would add some spice to his room, showcase his personality. _Creepy haunted masks is totally apart of my personality,_ Sapnap snickered as he placed the mask upright on his desk, stepping back to inspect it.   
  


“Hm... not bad.” He mumbled as he emptied the rest of his backpack, throwing clothes in the laundry bin and changing out of his streetwear.   
  


Midway through pulling up his sweats, a thud was felt right by his foot. He looked down and saw the mask. “... _Yeah,_ that’s uh... that’s not allowed.” He whisperedas he placed it back. He continued with his nightly routine, wobbling over to the bathroom across the hall. Sapnap sung under his breath as he squeezed some toothpaste onto his brush, making a mental note to buy more. He lazily swung his hips to the rhythm playing in his head, mindlessly brushing his teeth. Spitting and rinsing was next, his hand blindly groping for a towel. Once he grabbed one and patted down his mouth, he finally looked up in the mirror and _holy shit-_  
  


The mask was simply... floating. Right at the doorway. Sapnap’ only escape is blocked by a _floating_ mask. He took in a deep breath and stared into the soulless eyes of the mask. “Hello..” 

  
  


It clattered to the ground instantly, making Sapnap jump onto the counter. He may... _may,_ have let out a less then manly screech. After making sure the object wasn’t gonna start levitating again, he gripped and stared at it. His eyes squinted as though he was looking for something, what though? He had no goddamn clue. All he knew was he wasn’t as creeped out by this as he thought he would be. _Floating mask? Weak._

He cradled the mask as he untied his bandanna one handed, laying the strip of fabric down on his desk. Sapnap dropped the mask onto his bed and brushed through his unruly hair, deciding tomorrow he would wash the dirt and grime out of his hair. Then something hit him.   
  


No, _literally hit him._ Like something was thrown at him, physically.   
  


It was a book, the thing threw a book at him! Sapnap picked up the soft cover book and glared in the direction of the mask. He huffed as he placed the book down his desk, receiving _another_ book to his arm. “You’re a piece of shit, y’know that, _Casper_?” Sapnap hissed as he grabbed the mask. “Throw one more book at me, I dare you.”   
  


After all he received was the sound of a car alarm going off outside his window and a soft breeze coming from the air vent, he tsked and tossed the hunk of wood onto his desk, sitting down at his desk chair.   
  


“Look, Casper. I’m cool with you living here as long as you don’t do... anything you just previously did.” Sapnap said, leaning over so his face was hovering the object. Those beady black eyes started into his very soul. “Do you like... have a way to communicate? Is this pointless and I’m just already losing my shit?” Sapnap mumbled out, holding his head in his hands. When no response came, he pouted.   
  


“Oh _now_ you don’t wanna make your presence known... I get it, you’re a lil prankster, aren’t you? You’re gonna be a real thorn in my side, I can already tell.” 

  
  


Sapnap gained his bearings and turned away from the object, thinking. How would he be able to show the entity that it was living in his apartment, and that he was the boss around here. Well, him and George, but George doesn’t need to know about... well, _this._ He didn’t like the idea of George popping off on him. This will be Sapnap’ little secret for now til he does some research and tries to get on the same level as the spirit. _That won’t be easy..._

The teen yelped as a big gust of wind blew some papers off his desk. The latch on his window was off, even though he completely remembered latching it shut and even going as far as to lock it with a shoelace. He didn’t like where his window was, it pointed right back into the alley. He has a good view of a dumpster and graffiti of a naked chick with nine inch stilettos.   
  


Safe to say he stays as far away from that window as possible.   
  


His skin erupted in goosebumps as he quickly walked over, slamming the window shut and examining the discarded shoelace right by his foot. It was snapped in two, the edges frayed from when it disconnected. Sapnap huffed softly as he shut the blinds and tossed away the ruined lace. He froze in his spot as he saw the mask rattle violently against the desk, before stopping and being eerily still.  
  


_George is gonna kill me.  
  
_

_———————————_

  
Sapnap could say with confidence that he didn’t get much sleep that first night, or the second. Three days with that fucking mask and he felt about ready to pull his hair out. He thought about throwing it in the oven at four hundred degrees and set to a broil. _Roasty toasty, no more ghosty._

Luckily enough, George hasn’t seemed to notice. _Surprisingly._ He’s had it just fine while Sapnap had to constantly tend to the object, try to calm it down and overall just try to get through to the entity that possessed it. Why it was so aggressive? He didn’t know! What did it want? Why is it throwing such a damn hissy fit? Sapnap asked all those questions as he mindlessly scribbled in the margins of his math test.   
  


  
School was an escape for him. He didn’t do half bad, a solid ‘B’ student. He worked hard to keep it that way, but he soon realized that trying to satisfy the entity has taken over his whole mind, he didn’t even think of studying for his test at all. It never crossed him. So here he was, writing nonsense on a paper that was a good portion of his grade for that semester.   
  


Karl had already turned his in, it’s been twenty minutes since Mr. Nook handed out the test. A handful of students already finished, so it must have been easy. Yet, Sapnap was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he’s never seen _anything_ that is in front of him. Numbers, letters, _why the fuck are there letters in MATH?_ The teen silently touched his forehead down to his desk, deciding he would just guess and see if Mr. Nook was feeling generous enough to let him retake it.   
  


Someone waving him down caught his eye, and what he saw made his nails dig into his thigh.   
  


It was Techno. He’d been the second person to finish the test, and there he was, showcasing one of his newest drawings. _It was Sapnap. Sapnap looking down at the paper in pure and utter confusion. He’d even drawn his bracelets and the two birthmarks on his jaw.  
_

He groaned loudly as his head dropped _hard_ against his desk, the pencil clattering to the ground.   
  


To say his head wasn’t aching hours later was bullshit. He laid on the dingy couch of his apartment with a pack of peas pressed against his temple, some cartoons playing on the television in the background. Sapnap didn’t even know why he did that. Techno just drew him, after all. Maybe he took it as the other mocking him. He really didn’t know. All he did know was that it was a stupid thing to do, and here he was paying the consequences.   
  


George scolded him for being so reckless, _even though he wasn’t. Was I?_ Sapnap and the word ’reckless’ often were hand in hand, besties, y’know? He was reckless at times, but he didn’t know If this would be under that category.   
  


Although that, he had given Sapnap the bag of peas, and carried his bag to his room for him. It was a small gesture, but to Sap it was everything.   
  


George wasn’t a _words_ guy. Sure he talks a lot of shit and doesn’t know when to not sound like he’s absolutely dreading his entire existence, but he makes up for what he lacks in gestures. _Touch._ That was his ‘love language’. Or his way of showing general care and affection. He could be chewing Sapnap out for being an idiot yet still decide to fold his clothes, make him breakfast, remind him to sleep, anything like that. He loves George, he was his brother. Or that’s what he perceived him as.   
  


He shook himself from thoughts when the sound of running water filled his ears. He spared a glance over and furrowed his brows. _George isn’t in the kitchen.._

Hauling himself to his feet, he waddled over to the sink and shut off the water. Sapnap knew that it was the damn mask, but he didn’t wanna deal with the reality that from here on out, it was gonna be a pest.

The teen nearly jumped out his skin when the TV started emitting a loud wailing noise, the channels rapidly flipping through every single network before settling on a fuzzy static screen, two hands slowly came forward to press against the glass from _inside._ Sapnap stared in horror as the sound of tapping filled up the space, the pressure getting so hard that the TV started to jump forward at the entity trying to escape.   
  


_That was it!  
_

“HEY! Chill! Or else I’ll-...” Sapnap trailed off as he quickly rubbed two brain cells together and gasped. _Threaten it.  
  
_

He ran down the hall and into his room, smirking at the mask abandoned on his desk. He grabbed it quickly and ran back out into the kitchen, turning on the stove and watching the flames shoot up. It was on high, and _oh this outta being that fucker out._  
  


“I’m gonna burn your precious mask. I read about shit like this, you’re attached to it! A quick salt and burn will do the damn trick!” Sapnap yelled out, hovering the piece of wood over the flames. He teased the entity by slowly making a show of lowering it, but he was not ready for what happened next.

He flinched when he saw the entity push through the screen of the television, landing on the floor with a loud watery _thud._ It quickly looked up and Sapnap went pale at the piercing white eyes of the spirit. In almost an instant it appeared right in front of him and slowly the creature started melting away from its inky shell, a _human hand_ shooting up to grab at his wrist.   
  


“ **DON’T!** ” It cried out, the rest of its inky exterior fading away to reveal a _boy._ A boy with sheer horror and desperation written all over his features. A boy who was gripping tightly at Sapnap’ wrist he was afraid it would snap off.

His eyes were the first thing Sapnap noticed. Green, so very green. They were little emeralds that shined in the shitty kitchen lighting. Next was his hair. Blonde, darker at the roots and the cut was simple. Shorter on the sides, a fringe. _Freckles-_

The spirit shifted in almost an instant, slamming Sapnap’ arm down against the stove, causing his forearm to touch the flames and his grip on the object to falter.   
  


“FUCK!” Sapnap cried out, falling to the floor as he scrambled away from the other. He held his arm to his stomach as he cursed under his breath. Tears threatened to fall as the spirit started gripping at himself and releasing his own horrid scream. The mask was on fire, the edge, at least . It was a slow but gradual burn as the boy reached over and tried to take out the flame. Sapnap watched as his body started fading, soon the mask simply fell from his see through hands onto the grimy kitchen tile right by Sapnap’ feet. The spirit fell to its knees as it shot a glare at Sapnap before it completely vanished.   
  


Sapnap kicked at the mask with his foot, taking out the flame that spread all the way up to the smile. He cried softly as George exited the bathroom, gasping at the sight before him. “Sapnap! What the FUCK!”   
  


He didn’t register that George was yelling, his eyes were glued on the boy behind him. Those damn emerald eyes shot daggers at Sapnap as he turned around, lifting up his lime hood and walked down the hall into his room.  
  


His body was transparent. Like glass.   
  


_What the fuck... did I just witness...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you sm for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> ALSO I WILL SCHEDULE A DAY FOR UPDATES SOON! idk when but i should have a day planned out once chapter three is posted  
> tell me if there is any typos please!


	3. Bunk Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap knew after the incident he bit off more then he can chew, so... what will happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your comments make my heart go brrrrr thank you and enjoy

Sapnap felt like a child being scolded for doing something bad. After George found him wallowing on the kitchen floor in pain the Brit grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the bathroom. He was instructed to sit on the toilet lid and not move a damn muscle. George said he would go to the drug store and find anything to help a burn. It wasn’t _bad,_ but it was awful.   
  


His forearm felt stiff, and uncomfortably hot. The skin was hardened and _red,_ raw. It wasn’t that big of a burn, but he’d be full of shit if he said it didn’t feel like his entire arm had been sitting in the flames for a good minute. Sapnap hissed through his teeth when his fingers simply grazed his forearm, the tears starting to pool at his waterline. Yeah, he felt like a kid.

  
  


After the incident, he was left with so many questions and no answers. All he did register was that the spirit wasn’t harassing him. He wasn’t stupid, he was still around judging by the thing literally making his way down the hall and into Sapnap’ room. Maybe he really harmed the spirit with his fire stunt, there was no way in telling for sure until he went to his room. Sadly, George would beat his ass if he moved, so he stayed seated right where George left him. To be completely honest, George would never know if he simply stepped out quickly, but the Brit has some sort of motherly powers and will tell if Sapnap went against his orders. That and Sapnap can’t lie for shit. He’d get on his hands and knees and beg for George to let him live another day if he had too. He’s done it once, and he’ll do it again.   
  


George walked into the bathroom with two bags in hand. Sapnap hadn’t even heard the front door open.

”I found some cream and bandages for the burn, I also found some pain meds. The website I found said to run the burn under cool water for a few minutes... COOL WATER, not fucking ice water.” George said, dropping the bags to the counter. Sapnap obeyed him, holding his forearm under the running water and silently crying to himself. It wasn’t that it hurt badly, it’s just the feeling of his skin slowly tightening up at the cool water. “Yeah, suck it up, idiot. You did this to yourself.” 

  
  


Sapnap huffed as he got comfortable and watched as George started pulling out the supplies he had gotten from the first bag. “I bought more peas, by the way. You can use them later if you want. Dry off your arm, don’t rub your skin raw like always, you’ll just hurt yourself more.”   
  


The teen nodded and dabbed lightly at his skin with a towel. George grabbed his arm gently and rubbed some Aloe Vera on Sapnap’ burn, focusing on his features for any pain or discomfort. After the aloe was applied, he popped open the bottle of pills and handed two over to the younger male. He stared at them in his hand. “Can I have a water bottle?”

”You’re a big boy, you can dry swallow them.” The Brit sneered as he pulled out a tube of ointment and rubbed it onto the burn before placing a piece of gauze then wrapping it up gently. Sapnap grumbled under his breath as he swallowed the pills, coughing a bit. He grimaced at the feeling of the pills scratching at his throat. “There, now you just need to take it easy and you’re never allowed to be in the kitchen ever again. I don’t even trust you to make a cup of ramen.” George scowled, bonking Sapnap on the head before walking out, leaving Sapnap behind.   
  


He huffed softly, looking down at his bandages before getting up to clean off the counter. “What was in the other bag?” He called out, shoving all of the medical supplies under the sink.   
  


“Snacks, come and get them before I take them all!” Sapnap smiled softly at that and he walked out of the bathroom, completely oblivious to the shadow watching him from behind the door.   
  


——————————

  
  


The boys may have sat on the couch munching on chips and chocolate for a good three hours, going through old movies they had recorded. Sapnap was thrilled. The spirit hadn’t pestered him ever since he burned Sapnap in the kitchen, and now he was with George so the spirit seemed to be avoiding him. Which grew another issue.   
  


Based on how he was so keen on harassing and scaring Sapnap every minute of the day, only to suddenly be MIA when he’s around the Brit or how George doesn’t call him terrified because of the mask showing him the same type of attitude, it makes him wonder why he’s the only one essentially taking the beating. _Favoritism,_ Sapnap thought as he shoveled in another handful of Skittles. It would be a bit amusing if the ghost favored his best friend more then him.   
  


Sapnap wouldn’t say he’s terrified of the entity, but after the whole kitchen incident... he didn’t feel comfortable going back to his room. If the spirit was able to _touch, grab,_ and _throw_ him with ease, he had every right to finally start fearing for his safety. _I could always return it..._

”Alright, I have work tomorrow and a test, I’m gonna go sleep.” George yawned, ruffling Sapnap’ greasy hair as he stood up from the couch. The younger one felt goosebumps settle on his skin as he quickly stood, practically pushing the chips off of his lap and letting them scatter across the carpet. “Hey-!” 

“Can I sleep with you?”   
  


A silence washed over them as they both stared at each other. To say Sapnap was embarrassed was an understatement, but he couldn’t go back to his room. Not with the mask. With the boy. Not tonight.   
  


George eyes him curiously, trying to find any indication that Sapnap was joking.   
  


He wasn’t.   
  


“What?”   
  


“I said, can I sleep with you?” Sapnap mumbled, feeling small under George’ stare even though he was a good five inches taller then him. He really wished George wouldn’t decline him, but if he did then Sapnap would still be in his room. He’d sleep on the floor for all he cared, as long as the other was there.   
  


“Sure..? But you’re gonna be kicked off the bed if you hog the blanket.” George scowled before walking off to his room. “And clean up your mess! Just because this apartment isn’t the best doesn’t mean you can make it look any worse!” 

Sapnap lit up as he quickly did as told, scooping up the chips and tossing them back into the bag before throwing it away. He’d vacuum tomorrow, he didn’t wanna risk the chance of being alone in the living room for long.   
  


He realized George completely skipped his nightly routine and went straight to bed, already nestled under the covers. Sapnap stole a shirt from George’ dresser and stripped down to his boxers before attempting to slide under the covers. George quickly swatted at him.   
  


“Put some damn sweats on, you animal!” He whisper yelled, extending his arm out on the bed to stop Sapnap from lying down. The younger one’ expression shifted to one of annoyance.   
  


“Dude, you’ve seen my dick before. Remember when you walked in on me getting dressed? And I’ve seen your little cocktail weenie too, this isn’t shocking to either of us, Gogs. Now move your arm before I lay on it.” Sapnap deadpanned, already sliding in next to George. He took in the baffled expression of his best friend and watched as his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. “Heh, you aren’t wearing any either. Good thing we have our socks on.” He snickered as he laid down facing George. The Brit basically growled and turned away from the other, curling in on himself. Sapnap laughed loudly, the bed creaking from his sudden movement.   
  


“Night, Gogy.”   
  


It’s been about an hour, and he was still awake, staring at the door that was halfway pushed open. George was passed out, his arms tightening around Sapnap’ waist before settling down again. He really didn’t mind, he liked a good cuddle session. It felt safe, and that was the feeling he craved a lot lately. The sound of the door creaking open made him tense a bit, which caused George to mumble sleepily.   
  


A blonde haired boy peeked inside the room, observing the two on the bed. Sapnap stared at him for a good minute, immediately registering the intruder as the spirit. He watched as the spirit shifted back and forth on his feet before fully stepping into the room. _He looks nervous, and exhausted..._

Sapnap blinked at the boy as he took a step closer, which visibly made Sapnap tense. The boy stopped in his tracks and looked down, he looked like he was trying to make himself small, trying to shrink in on himself.   
  


“... _I’m sorry...”_ The boy spoke, his voice soft and light. Sapnap’ eyes widened at hearing the ghost _speak, actually communicate with him._ Though the apology was somewhat kind and sudden, Sapnap couldn’t look at him without feeling his bones rattle with fear. He wasn’t ready to be alone with him again. So he simply shifted in George’ arms to have his back facing the spirit, shoved his head under George’ chin, and willed himself to sleep. The Brit tightened his hold on him, oblivious to the stranger watching him sleep.  
  


The sound of the door clicking shut made his skin crawl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fren helped me with this one a bit and yeah thanks for reading! please tell me if there is any typos!  
> \- updates will be on wednesdays and saturdays! -


	4. There was Five, then Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George, Sapnap, and Karl all decide to plan out a sleepover that would be taking place later that night. Sapnap makes an impulsive decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like... im impatient, and really excited for this fic, so i might not even have a schedule since i basically upload a new chapter every two days- i love you all very much mwah mwah i hope you enjoy me throwing out chapters with ease. also thank you elliot for assisting me with this fic so far :D

It’s been a week since Sapnap spent the night with George. He’s been sleeping in George’ room ever since. The Brit didn’t seem to mind. He asked Sapnap if anything was the matter, which he responded no. An obvious lie, and one he was able to actually get away with. George simply frowned but he dropped the subject after that response, saying goodbye to the younger male before heading off to work. Sapnap hated when George left.   
  


He felt like a puppy, wanting to have his owner’ undivided attention and company. He summed it up to not wanting to be left alone with the spirit that harmed him a week ago, who could blame him? Sapnap could act tough all he wanted, but that interaction scared him, he can admit that it really did fuck with him.   
  


The school day passed by slowly, the sophomore felt as though he’d been sitting in his seat for _hours,_ but it was only his second class of the day. History. He wasn’t that upset about it, history was fairly simple. Easy to comprehend, it was the teacher that made him wanna shove a pencil down his throat. They were learning about the bubonic plague, something he learned when he was in _middle school._ Sure he couldn’t remember everything that happened during the plague, but he remembered having to make his own plague doctor mask and present how the doctors would stuff the beaks with oils, herbs, dried flowers, and more. He smelled amazing for the next two weeks, but his nose was burning at the strong scents.  
  
  


“The plague was a time of sorrow, and grief. Many of the civilians dropped like flies in the streets. If you were to walk around a village or town during the plague, there would’ve been a good chance you’d see a couple bodies lining the pathways,” Mrs. Puffy explained, pointing at a diagram she pulled up on a projecter. “There is a famous song that is made for children, like a nursery rhyme of sorts. Do any of you wanna take a guess at what it could be?”   
  


Sapnap raised his hand, immediately getting called upon. “It’s ‘Ring around the Rosie’. ‘Ring around the Rosie’ is based on the plague. The first line symbolizes the gross black blotches that would be littered on an infected person’ skin, they were spread apart and in a circle. ‘Pockets full of posies’ means that the townspeople would shove dried flowers into their clothing and masks because they believed it would prevent becoming ill. ‘Ashes, ashes’ means that because so many people were dying they couldn’t bury the bodies and simply cremated them, basically stacking them atop each other and lighting them on fire in the middle of the street. ‘And they all fall down’ means that people would simply drop dead in the streets, homes, anywhere.” He explained. Mrs. Puffy looked genuinely impressed, and congratulated Sapnap before continuing on with the lesson.   
  


He was no genius, not even close. Remember, he was a solid B student who barely managed to scrape by. Though, he did find the plague interesting, so he did a bit more research on it then the rest of his classmates had.   
  
  
  


Homework was assigned and he stumbled out of the classroom, his legs feeling like jelly from how long he’d been sitting. Next class was math, which meant he’d have to actually focus and learn something because as you can imagine, him guessing on his math test wasn’t the smartest idea ever. It was his only option though, so he had to make up the test somehow. Extra credit seemed like the best option right now. 

After that time seemed to go by a bit faster, he was sitting under a tree, munching away on a sandwich while George and Karl argued over a meetup spot. The two of them were older then Sapnap, they were both eighteen and seniors. Sapnap dreaded the day he’d have to attend school alone, his best friends starting college while he gets left behind. His thoughts soured and he shook it off, focusing in on the others’ conversation.   
  


“We’ve been to the park so many times! Why don’t we all have a sleepover at my place?”   
  


“That sounds fun but what would we even do? Paint each other’s nails and gossip? Is Quackity gonna be there?”   
  


“Of course he is! Why wouldn’t he be?”   
  


“Pandas and I are just gonna be third wheeling! You’ll abandon us in the living room and fuck him upstairs!” Karl gasped at the claim.   
  


“When have I ever done that!”   
  


“MANY TIMES!” George yelled, throwing his arms up. Sapnap groaned as he finally stood up and pushed the two apart.   
  


“Alright, you guys are hurting my ears,” Sapnap sighed, tossing the apple core into a nearby bin. “We are not sleeping over if Quackity is gonna be there, trust me I like the guy but you two don’t know when to quit the PDA. I wouldn’t be surprised if you two dry humped on the couch while Gogs and I are in the same room.” He said, looking at Karl apologetically. Karl pouted and flopped down onto the grass.   
  


“But he’s like the fourth member of our party! He has to be there.” Karl pleaded, giving Sapnap’ leg a hug. _He really is a child at heart,_ the sophomore thought as he patted Karl’ unruly hair. “Pleaseee? We’ll behave, I promise!”   
  


George groaned as he adjusted his goggles, sitting down on the grass across from Karl. “Your words mean nothing.” The Brit mumbled, picking at the grass. “What do you want, Sapnap?" 

The sophomore shrugged as he sat down beside Karl. A sleepover would be nice, he could get out of the apartment and away from the boy that haunts his very existence. George also had a point though, Sapnap wasn't very keen on hearing his friend get boned. It's happened once before and well... let's just say that Karl spent the whole next day apologizing and trying to comfort a scarred Sapnap. 

Yet, a piece of him really wanted to finally sleep in his room. Sure, cuddles with George comforted him greatly and he did enjoy being held for a whole week, but he needed to atleast try and overtake his fear of being alone in his own room. 

The ghost apologized to him that night the incident happened, and he really didn't know why it kinda touched him. He also didn't know why he isn't allowing himself to just accept the apology and _try_ to make nice with the ghost. Sapnap had many questions to ask, but he couldn't ask any of them until he figured out how to get along with the blonde.   
  


“As long as you can keep your promise, I guess a sleepover would be nice. The four of us together. We could invite Wilbur too!” Sapnap smiled, watching his best friends look at each other with big grins. 

"Okay, _maybe_ a sleepover sounds pretty nice.." George mumbled, tearing up a big chuck of grass. Karl giggled as he jumped over and tackled the Brit in a hug. "Ugh, get off me! You're like a puppy!" 

"You _loveeee_ me, Georgie! Just admit it." 

Sapnap couldn't explain the immense amount of happiness that just possessed him. _Things are looking up..._

Once the school day came to an end, they all piled themselves onto the bus and started making there way back to Sapnap and George' apartment. Quackity promised them he would pick them up once they were packed for the night, so fingers crossed he meant that. 

The teens entered the apartment and George immediately went to his room, not even being able to mask his excitement. Karl snorted at the older one' enthusiasm, crashing down onto the beaten up couch Sapnap had thrifted. Now came the tough part.

Sapnap slowly inched his way down the hallway, peaking inside his room to find it exactly how he had left it. The hair on his arms started to rise as he took a step inside, making sure to leave his door wide open. He needed an easy escape. 

He emptied his backpack on the bed and started sifting through his drawers, pulling out spare clothes and pyjamas for later tonight. Deodorant, hairbrush, a pair of slides he found on sale at Payless, he was pretty sure the last time he slept over at Karl' he had spare toothbrushes so he didn't worry about packing that. Sapnap tossed in his earbuds and folded up his favorite blanket, setting aside his night bag. There wasn't much else he thought he would need to bring, he already had his phone and earbuds for some white noise when the time came to sleep, though he doubted any of the boys will be getting much sleep. 

Maybe he could pack a hoodie or two, George always stole his hoodies and maybe he'd want one. The last thing Sapnap wanted to do was overpack. He had the essentials. Two shirts, a pair of pants, sweats, socks, boxers, hell he even had his blanket. Those seemed to be the most important things, surely there was more, but he didn't wanna dwell on everything he _should of_ packed and simply roll with what he did. 

Sapnap zipped up his backpack and held his blanket under his armpit, ready to walk out of his room when a hand stopped him from walking past the doorframe. " _What are you doing?_ "

The boy looked over his shoulder and the hair on his neck stood up when he was met with emerald eyes, curious eyes. He swallowed down the urge to thrash his arm from the ghost' hold and regained his thoughts, speaking carefully.

"I'm... gonna be gone, f-for tonight." Sapnap gritted out, his voice cracking at the very end of his sentence. The ghost tilted his head. "Something wrong?"

" _Where are you gonna go? Why are you leaving?"_ He asked softly, his hand releasing Sapnap' wrist as he took a step back. Sapnap didn't remember the spirit being this... _friendly._ He was convinced the other hated him, despised him and wanted him gone. Yet here he was now, looking so curious and concerned as to why Sapnap was not gonna be present. It almost warmed his heart. 

"My friends and I planned a sleepover, so I'm gonna go, y'know, _sleep over._ " Sapnap mumbled, gripping his backpack strap as the ghost looked to be lost in thought, going over what the mortal spoke in his mind. The dots seemed to connect as he hummed, walking over to the desk where his mask laid abandoned, untouched for a week. He gently picked up the object and walked back over to Sapnap, holding out the item with two hands. Sapnap raised a brow at the boy' offering. 

_"Can I go with you?"_ The ghost asked, staring intently at Sapnap as he awaited an answer. Sapnap' eyes widened a bit at the question, his mind trying to come up with any reason as to why he _shouldn't_ say yes. He wanted to say no and leave, maybe yell and make a scene, perhaps even shove the other away and make a run for the door. The ghost wouldn't be involved in anything, he couldn't be. He was a ghost! How would the other' feel about him bringing a dead guy to a sleepover? Probably not good! " _Well, can I?_ "

Sapnap blinked out of his thoughts and met eyes with the ghost, he only then noticed how the other' body was transparent. He could see right through him. Why would the ghost wanna go anyways? He would only be watching from the shadows anyways. Sapnap knew what he had to say.

"Um, sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting somewhere :0 also, this story isn't going to end anytime soon, but im curious; do you think this story will have a happy or sad ending? comment down below your response, then why or why not you think so! also tell me if there is any typos please!


	5. Transparent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the sleepover started out nice, all the teens laughing and enjoying each other's company. That is until a stranger at the door makes his presence finally known, in a way Sapnap never expected to be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ mentions of vomiting (only one sentence though at the end)  
> drink water you cuties, lord knows i haven't had any.   
> enjoy today's chapter, it's *flatlines* also im sleep deprived rn so sorry if there is any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors keep in mind i lost my ability to see an hour ago

He knew he was a fucking idiot. It would've been so easy to say no! Even now as he sits in the backseat of Quackity's van, his hands feel clammy and he's fidgeting at all the things that could possibly go wrong. The mask in his hands felt a hundred times more heavier then it actually was. It was just him crammed in the very back of the van, so he wasn't too worried about his friends looking back to see Sapnap about to lose his mind. 

A presence beside him made Sapnap jump in his seat, the seatbelt choking him as he squirmed under the spirit' gaze. " _You doing okay? You're shaking._ " The ghost asked, shifting on the worn down leather. He pointed a finger at his mask that Sapnap held in a vice grip. " _I can feel it._ " 

Sapnap put a finger to his lips, signalling the ghost to keep his voice down. The blonde smiled shyly as he nodded, looking out the window and watching the trees pass by. "I'm just a bit nervous, is all. I haven't been to a sleepover in a long time," Sapnap lied, staring down at the mask he held. He didn't want the ghost to know that he was the reason he was sweating bullets. 

The ghost shifted in the seat beside Sapnap, peaking his head over the seats and taking a long look at everyone in the van. He hummed softly as he stared at the back of George's head, the Brit was seated in the backseat on Wilbur' right side. The other Brit was seated in the middle, Ranboo sat on the other side of his older brother. 

Bringing Ranboo along was Phil's idea. Apparently the freshmen had a rough week, so Phil insisted that Wilbur took Ranboo along. He was a quiet kid, only comfortable around his family and the few friends he had. His hair was short and wavy, a thick fringe covering his forehead. His hair was also split dyed. Simple white and black. Sapnap met Ranboo a couple times, he was a sweet kid. Also really fucking tall. He could drop kick Sapnap any day. 

"You touch the damn radio one more time and I'll throw your bag out the window!" Quackity sneered, slapping Wilbur on the wrist when he attempted to turn the dial. The Brit huffed as he covered up his hands with his sleeves, smacking the back of Quackity' head. "Wilbur! He's driving!" George scolded. 

"Even better." Wilbur mumbled, finally sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed. 

The ghost snickered softly at the events that unfolded before him, bringing a hand up to poke at Ranboo' fluffy hair. Sapnap hissed at him, reaching forward to grab at the ghost' wrist, only to have his hand go through the other. Ranboo raised a brow at the movement, turning in his seat to look back at Sapnap. "You good?" 

Sapnap was shitting bricks as he stared at the blonde beside him. How come Ranboo wasn't screaming? "I'm... great." He mumbled, watching as the boy took his hand away and looked down at his lap. Ranboo hummed as he turned back around, the hairs on his neck not settling as the car ride continued. Sapnap was so confused. 

Ranboo didn't react to the man beside him? Was he imagining all of this and the ghost isn't even real? The mask? He doesn't remember smoking. It's been a while, actually.

The ghost nudged Sapnap' shoulder gently, waiting for the other to look at him. " _You aren't good at hiding things, y'know? I can basically hear your thoughts,_ " Ghosty snickered, covering his mouth with a transparent hand. Sapnap decided that he would call him 'Ghosty' for now on. " _You can see and hear me because I want you too. None of the others even know I'm here._ " He laughed softly, the boy kicking his legs up onto the seat, right by Wilbur's ear. The senior didn't even bat an eye. 

Sapnap grinned, a soft snicker escaping him as Ghosty reached over and tugged on George's ear. "Ow! Wilbur, what the hell!" 

"What did I do?" He asked, only receiving a kick to his foot as an answer. "Hey!" 

Sapnap and Ghosty bursted into laughter, both of them falling back against the seats as the two Brits rough housed, whether it be pulling ears, pinching thighs/arms, or even pushing at each other til Wilbur was crushing Ranboo between him and the door. _Poor kid,_ Sapnap thought as he tried regaining his breath. Karl started squawking at them to knock it off and apologize which didn't help the two in the backseat as they once again spiralled into a laughing fit, Sapnap accidentally kicking the seat. 

Ghosty wheezed as George got shoved so hard into the door his goggles flew off on impact. " _Are they always like this?_ "

Sapnap nodded, his stomach starting to cramp up from laughter. "All the fucking time..!" 

The two calmed down and settled in a nice silence, George and Wilbur stopping their childish fight once Ranboo started begging Wilbur to get off of him. Sapnap finally situated himself in the backseat. Ghosty poked him in the leg and held out his hands, glancing down at the mask in Sapnap's lap. He handed it over, Ghosty sighed softly as he ran his fingers over the wood. 

" _It's dirty, and the paint is chipped..._ " Ghosty mumbled as he stared down at the mask with a bittersweet smile. " _A little crispy, too._ " He chuckled sadly, rubbing the area where his mask was burnt. Sapnap frowned at the sad look on the spirit's face. 

"I'm sorry about your mask... I wanted you gone," Sapnap whispered, slouching in his seat as he stared out the window, an uncomfortable knot settling in his stomach. "I know we aren't friends, you've made that clear plenty of times... but, it was really douche-y of me to try and burn you out of existence. So, I'm sorry for that." Sapnap smiled apologetically at Ghosty, meeting the other's gaze. 

He could practically see the cogs turning in the other's head, the spirit showing no emotion as he went through Sapnap's words over and over again. It clicked together when he smiled back, turning the mask over and sliding the wood over his face, loosely tying the strings together. Ghosty settled back against the seat, looking over at Sapnap. His smile was hidden behind the mask. Sapnap stared at him for a bit before looking up ahead, noticing that the van had come to a stop. 

"Alright ladies, we're here!" Quackity chirped as he took the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the driver's seat. Sapnap held a hand out for the mask but when he looked over Ghosty and the object were gone. He gasped softly when something rubbed against his ankle, looking down to see the mask laid atop his backpack. Sapnap laughed softly as he tucked the mask away, hopping over the seats and out onto Karl's driveway. 

His house was really nice. It looked tiny on the outside but on the inside it was huge. Four bedrooms, two baths, and there was a second floor. Sapnap remembers a time where he lived here with Karl before he moved in with George last summer. Karl's mom is basically Sapnap's mom at this point, she's the sweetest lady ever. He'd die for that woman. 

" _Who's house is this? It's really nice,_ " Ghosty whistled, taking a look at the photos of Karl, his mom, and his siblings that were hung on the walls. " _Is it his? The one in the weird hoodie?_ " 

"Yeah, that's Karl." Sapnap hummed, pointing at the two other kids in the photo. "Those are his siblings, Corry and Sean." 

Ghosty nodded in understanding, pointing at the woman beside her children. " _Is that his mother?_ " 

"It is." 

" _She's pretty.._ " He mumbled softy as he took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. " _I'ma go roam around, settle in,_ " Ghosty said before walking into the dining room. Sapnap huffed a laugh as he went out to go see what the others were doing outside. 

He collided into Ranboo when he was about to walk out the front door, the freshmen falling back onto his ass as his book slid across the porch. "Shit- my bad.."

Ranboo groaned under his breath as he reached over and grabbed his book, Sapnap offering his hand. The freshman took it and got to his feet quickly. "That... That hurt, man.." 

"I'm sorry, kid." Sapnap mumbled, his face flushing from embarrassment. "Falling for you must fucking suck, you're a giant." 

The boy laughed softly, nodding at Sapnap's words. "It does, actually. I-I'ma go sit down," Ranboo chuckled awkwardly as he walked inside, his skin littering with goosebumps once he entered. 

After a while everyone was finally packed into the living room, settling in. It was four in the afternoon and everyone was buzzing with excitement. "Alright, pizza has been ordered, fully stocked cabinets with snacks, drinks, and I already made sure the security camera's were turned off cause who knows, honestly," Karl chirped, crossing his legs. "In the meantime, what do you guys wanna do?" 

They did many things. The first hour was spent on video games, the second was dedicated to eating, and now two hours later, they had set up Youtube on the living room TV and were doing makeshift karaoke. Right now George and Sapnap were screaming out 'Dancing Queen' while stood atop the coffee table. 

Everyone was cheering them on, a lot of ' _yeahs_ ' and ' _go you sexy things_ ', mostly from Quackity. The song came to an end as George jumped off the coffee table and landed on the loveseat, out of breath from singing and laughter. Sapnap stepped off the table as he wiped the tears from his eyes, his stomach cramped and in pain as he fell to his knees in a laughing fit. 

"10/10 performance, absolutely marvelous!" Wilbur laughed, clutching the trash bin that he's been holding ever since he blew chunks into a planter by the window sill. He may have eaten a _bit_ too much.

"Who's next!" Karl cried, dabbing at his eyes with his sleeves. 

"Ranboo and you!" Quackity chirped, downing half of his water bottle as he used a controller to search up the next song they would perform.

They all stopped in their laughter as a soft knock was heard from the front door, it echoed all throughout the house. Karl raised a brow as he instructed everyone to be quiet while he goes to check. "Maybe it's my neighbors telling us to be quiet. Zip it up, girlies." 

He walked off and everyone whispered to each other, asking if there was someone else supposed to come, to which they all answered 'no'. The sound of the door opening and soft mumbling made everyone's skin crawl. Maybe it was the cops? They were pretty obnoxious in their _amazing_ performance. None would be surprised if the cops were called on them, it's happened once before. But Ranboo? 

He was practically vibrating with anxiety, constantly chewing his nails and he would jump at the smallest movement or sounds. Sapnap felt pretty bad, he didn't want Ranboo to have a panic attack over some neighbors or cops knocking on the door. 

"Hey, Sap?" Karl called out, his voice bouncing off the walls. 

"Yeah?" 

"Someone's at the door for you! Says you invited em," Sapnap visibly looked confused, shrugging at George as he stood up and walked over into the hallway. He peaked around the corner and his stomach dropped. "Who did you say you were again?" Karl asked the man on his porch. Sapnap gulped down the bile rising in his throat as he stared into _emerald eyes._

"Oh, um... I'm Dream, a friend of Sapnap's." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man fuck the person who wrote that cliffhanger  
> also fun fact, if dream didn't die, he'd be 52 rn so do what you will with that information


	6. Recollection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sudden appearance of the ghost, Dream, looking so human and normal made Sapnap’s head spin. Now seemed like a good time to ask some important questions before things start kicking into gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im happy some of y'all got second hand embarrassment, that was the point lol also this chapter is VERY short, i have like 2,000 words per chapter but i wanted to put something out quickly since it's been a couple days. next chapter will have 3,000 words to make up for this one, i do apologize but i was busy with planning things and celebrating a friend’s birthday. next chapter will be out ASAP!

If Sapnap wasn't shitting bricks, he certainly was now as Karl stepped aside to let Dream in, the boy looking around as though he hasn't already been inside the house. They made eye contact as Dream walked over to stand in front of Sapnap, a small smile on his face. 

_Dream. His name was Dream. He just said_ _it was,_ Sapnap thought as he realized he couldn't see through the boy anymore. He was dressed in a cleaner version of his hoodie, the lime green color standing out brightly, a stark contrast to the usual dull fabric when he was translucent. When he was a _ghost._ Sapnap gaped like a fish as Dream chuckled awkwardly. 

"Hey.. buddy," Dream winced as he playfully punched Sapnap's shoulder. Karl watched them with a raised brow. 

"You and me, outside, _now._ " 

It was five minutes later and neither of them spoke up. They retreated back outside and were both seated on the porch swing, Sapnap staring at Dream while the other plucked petals off of a rose. The ghost glanced over and flushed before tossing the stem by his feet. 

"I'm not talking first, if that's what you're waiting for." Dream mumbled, growing uncomfortable by Sapnap's blank stare. "I know I probably should, but... y'know." 

"What the _fuck_ happened to you?" Sapnap deadpanned. He was speechless to say the least. Dream frowned softly as he clenched his fists, his shoulders visibly shaking as he thinks of an answer. 

"I have two forms. The form you saw before was 'normal' me. It doesn't require any energy to maintain, all I really need to do is have enough energy to interact with objects and people. _This_ form on the other hand, I can stay like this for about... twelve-ish hours? I don't know, that's how long I bothered to stay in this form just to test it," Dream explained, taking in a breath before continuing on. 

"After about twelve hours, my 'body' will disappear and I will have to go back my ghost form and rest. That takes a couple hours before I can attempt to transform back." 

All Sapnap could do was nod. He didn't understand, even after all this explaining. Wasn’t Dream dead? How the hell can he have two forms? Sapnap sighed as he held his head in his hands, the ghost taking another flower and gently tearing off the petals. “So, what I’m hearing is... you can basically disguise yourself amongst my friends and everyone else. No one will be able to tell you’re dead?”

  
  


“Pretty much. Karl couldn’t tell, though I haven’t been around people in a good while, my social skills were never the best. Some things never change, I guess.”   
  
  


“Good to know. Now, how old are you? Like, you’re not a hundred years old, right? Cause your clothes say otherwise,” Sapnap grimaced, picking at the lime green fabric in slight disgust. The ghost laughed as he brushed away Sapnap’ hand.   
  


“Technically, I’m in my early fifties. I graduated high school in 1987. I died when I was nineteen.”   
  


“How did you die?” Sapnap wasn’t clueless enough to notice how Dream tensed up or how his jaw clenched before he quickly averted his gaze. He can see the warning signs of someone going to cry, and he didn’t know how he would be able to handle that.   
  


“That’s a story for another time... anything else you wanna ask me?” Dream mumbled, wanting to change the subject immediately. He didn't put much trust into Sapnap to explain what traumatized him most.

“One more, for now. Why did you make your presence known? You didn’t seem to want any sorta interaction at the apartment, so why now? Why here? I’m a shit liar by the way, so if my friends catch onto anything I’m gonna be interrogated,” Sapnap mumbled, already thinking of a cover story. Dream smiled shyly, looking down at the flower on his lap. The wave of embarrassment was overwhelming as the ghost spoke softly.   
  


“I felt left out..” He whispered into the air. “You guys looked so happy, I wanted to feel what you and your friends felt. I wanna feel happy.”   
  


Sapnap hummed softly, his chest tightening a bit at Dream’s confession. _He just wanted to be involved, but it’s risky..._

The boy sighed heavily, finally looking up at Dream and being overwhelmed by his pleading eyes.   
  


“I-... okay. I guess you can stay around for tonight, but no funny business or ghost crap, okay? This isn’t the time or place to be scaring my friends. This isn’t the apartment.” Sapnap warned, already getting up from the porch swing. He couldn't explain why his stomach felt fuzzy at the sight of Dream's eyes lighting up in pure delight. The ghost quickly stood up to follow. _Fuck he's tall..._

"Alright then, let's get this sleepover _over_ with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies again for not updating sooner :( also this isn't proofread entirely cause as always, im sleep deprived and lost my ability to see. im a mess lol maybe ill ask my friend to beta read the chapters before i upload who knows


	7. Smells like Teen Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is clueless enough to turn a blind eye to the new guy that just joined in on their plans. Sapnap and Dream get into their own little world as the two try to see eye to eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// quackity is a stoner so they're gonna do the puff puff

"Guys, this is Dream. Dream, these are my friends." Sapnap introduced the ghost in a soft tone, everyone looking over to find the two standing in the doorway. All their eyes turned to Dream, who tensed up under their heavy stares. The first one to stand up was Quackity. 

He sauntered over with his usual 'intimidation' glare, sizing Dream up. Dream didn't seem to mind, he looked down at the teen before tilting his head. The ghost looked like a confused puppy. 

"Your name is 'Dream'? Did your parents hate you or something?" Quackity snickered, his facade of a confident asshole shining through. The ghost hummed softly, seemingly ignoring his insult. "It is. What's your name?" 

"Quackity."

"Well, my parents spent a lot of time on my name, _Quackity._ Don't get upset that my name is more flattering by a considerably big margin. Also it's pretty fucked up that you immediately started attacking me for absolutely _no_ reason other then you clearly wanna make yourself seem like the toughest guy in the room when I'm quite confident _you aren't._ " Dream smirked, crossing his arms over his chest and taking his time of sizing up Quackity like how the shorter one did before. 

The teen tensed up at all eyes suddenly on him instead of Dream. "I- That's not-... I don't like this guy." Quackity huffed like a child, retreating back to his spot beside Karl. Dream snickered softly as he eyed everyone else. 

Sapnap snorted as he elbowed Dream in the ribs. "Play nice, both of you. Since you two already introduced yourselves, I'll do the rest. That's Karl, you basically met him already. The one with the curls is Wilbur, beside him is George, and the tall one is Ranboo." Sapnap explained, shoving his hands in his pockets as everyone greeted Dream with a smile. 

"Aww look at that, you rattled Quackity." Wilbur snickered, scrambling when his head was pushed into the bin he was cradling. "Quackity! Stop, he was literally just sick a minute ago!" 

George scolded Quackity before helping Wilbur get resituated, barking at the Mexican whenever he even tried to speak. Dream was amused by the interaction. He followed Sapnap aimlessly as he was pulled over to the loveseat. 

"Anyways," George sighed, sending one more glare to Quackity before turning back to his best friend and the stranger. "Sapnap, how do you even know him? You've never mentioned Dream before."

Sapnap tensed a bit as he glanced over to Dream, the ghost also looking a bit uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat.

"He goes to the college on the other side of town, I met him a week ago on my way home from the pawn shop." Sapnap lied, his palms getting clammy as he coughed awkwardly. George raised a brow and hummed, mulling over the other's words. 

"It's true," Dream cut in before he cleared his throat. "Sapnap and I met at a stoplight, he almost fell off his board and I caught him." 

"How romantic," Quackity grumbled, still a bit butthurt at he and Dream's previous conversation. "It's like a scene right out of a movie." 

"You almost fell? Why didn't you tell me about this?" George pushed, grabbing at Sapnap's shoulders. "Don't lie to me. Friends don't lie." 

_Well fuck, of course he had to say that..._ Sapnap internally whined as he reached up and grabbed at George's hands, holding them loosely as a small smile graced his lips. 

"It wasn't that big of a deal at the time, but as you can tell I stayed in contact with Dream. He's a cool guy! If something happened I would've told you, George. It's like we always say, friends don't lie." Sapnap assured, giving George's hands a comforting squeeze. The Brit stared down at their conjoined hands and smiled shyly. 

"You're such a sap, _Sap_ -nap." George snickered, receiving a playful shove to his shoulder. 

"Alright, alright enough! Let's get on with the sleepover already!" 

\--------------------

An hour later everyone had managed to climb the ladder up into Karl's attic. The teens crawled through a window to get onto the roof. Ranboo and Wilbur were pressed up together since the freshman got cold very easily, the couple was snuggled up as well, and the last two were seated pretty far apart. Sapnap sat there staring at the stars while his legs were tucked up against his chest. Dream had his legs crossed and with his head also tilted up towards the sky.

Dream's chest felt light as he mumbled out the constellations he remembered. A part of him recalls his big fascination with space, the thought of it all making his head spin as he tried to remember everything he once read. Not everything was written out in bold, he had to connect some pieces like a puzzle. 

The ghost brought his legs up and nuzzled his face against his arm. He assumed it was frigid considering everyone was cuddled up with a blanket or two. Dream didn't recognize the cold air that would nip at his cheeks and nose, it was always the same to him. He sits and ponders on what he accomplished when he was alive, he did that often. 

Dream wasn't one to pity himself, but he does feel the ache in his chest when he thinks of the family he left behind so many years ago. Drista was twelve when he died, she'd be in her late forties if he counted correctly. He wondered what his parents did with his things, maybe Drista inherited some of his clothing, books. She didn't seem interested in anything he owned now that he thought about it, it was safe to assume his stuff was probably thrown out, or maybe they kept it. Maybe they still resided in his old home and his old room looks exactly like how he left it. Clothing scattered on the floor, opened textbooks on his desk, the bowl he forgot to clean that morning. 

His mother probably took out the bowl, but left everything else. Dream's imagination ran wild most nights, thinking of 'what ifs' and 'perhaps'. He's always dealt with that though, it's just how he was. Or _is._

"Hey," Dream looked over to find that Sapnap was a good two inches closer, a look of worry crossing his features. "You good? Are you getting tired at all?" 

Dream's chest tightened at the fondness in the other's voice. Sapnap sounded concerned, which honestly confused him. 

A week ago Sapnap couldn't even look at him, now he's sitting right beside Dream and asking if he's tired. A knot started forming in his stomach as the memories of his past actions made him feel guilty. He definitely didn't give the best first impression, that much was obvious. God, he hates this feeling. _Sapnap didn't deserve anything I did..._

"Dream?" Sapnap lightly elbowed him in the ribs, making the ghost look over. "You can go and sleep, I can tell them you left." The ravenette whispered, making sure none of the others can hear him. Dream hummed softly as he shook his head. He wasn't tired, just lost in thought. Maybe Sapnap could relate. 

"I'm not tired, just in my head, I guess." Dream mumbled, resting his cheek on his palm. 

The lack of emotion in Dream's voice made Sapnap frown. "Are you bored? I mean, this isn't the best thing we've done tonight. The night is still young though, and we still have a few more things planned!" 

"Like what?" 

"Alright pussies if your gonna take a hit raise your hand!" Quackity squawked, crossing his legs as he held up a navy blue bong with a white spiral design. Karl grimaced as he lightly tapped Ranboo's shoulder. "Let's go to my room or something, I don't want you getting contact high." 

"Oh, alright. Wil? Are you coming?" Ranboo questioned, standing up from where he was seated on the couch. Wilbur casted a frown to the others before standing up to follow join the other two. 

"Sorry boys, but Ranboo might panic and rat me out to Phil so I'ma have to pass." Ranboo huffed at his brother's words. He couldn't say he was surprised Wilbur would think that, it probably would happen. "Fair enough." 

"Boo, you guys are no fun." Quackity mumbled, turning to look at Sapnap and Dream. He held up his bong in offering. "You two game?" 

"Game?" Dream asked as he looked over at Sapnap. He tilted his head, confusion painting his features. "What does that mean?" 

"Game means 'are you in'. Have you ever smoked before?" 

Dream shook his head. "Do you... wanna?" 

"I don't think I can," Dream mumbled, fidgeting with his hoodie cuffs. His dad used to smoke cigarettes, so he wasn't completely lost, but he didn't know why Quackity was holding a blue vase. It made him a bit frustrated that he didn't know what the other was asking him. 

"That's chill, you can go with the others if you want." Sapnap grinned, taking a seat beside Quackity on the floor. Dream shot him a panicked look. "You aren't coming along?" 

Sapnap's grin faded as it was replaced with insecurity. "Should I..?" 

Dream didn't wanna be alone with the others and say something wrong. He wasn't completely clueless to everything around him or going on in the world, but keeping up this act that he was alive would soon become tiring and he needed Sapnap there to help him. He wanted Sapnap there. A sigh escaped past his lips and he shook his head, turning to follow the other's upstairs. 

That didn't sit right in Sapnap's stomach. "Maybe I should go with him, I don't want him to get uncomfortable," Sapnap mumbled, staring at the place where the ghost once stood. Something ate away at his stomach and he didn't like the way it felt. Maybe it was guilt, but he didn't know why he felt guilty. The ghost seemed fine with the others earlier, wheezing and cracking a couple jokes that made their stomachs tighten and cramp. Dream seemed fine, _happy_ even. Quackity huffed under his breath and ruffled Sapnap's hair. 

"Come on, fool. Don't be like that! Just a couple huffs to feel fuzzy, yeah? Please? For lil ol' me?" Quackity begged as he stuck out his bottom lip and placed his hands together as through he was praying. Sapnap took one last glance at the staircase and sighed. 

"Fine, but hurry it up, you look stupid."


	8. Open Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has to face the struggles of human interaction and the risk of turning back into an apparition. He starts experiencing something he's never felt before, as does Ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// remember dream has the mind of an old man, so he wasn't raised around 'feminine' men and doesn't completely understand some things that the others do, he isn't offensive though!! just confused

"Those guys are something else, I swear," Karl mumbled as he sat cross legged on his bed, already changed into his pajamas. He faced the wall as Wilbur and Ranboo changed into theirs. Karl has definitely seen Wilbur stripped down to his boxers a couple of times, but Ranboo seemed hesitant and Karl was not gonna make him feel uncomfortable. He offered the freshman to change in the bathroom, but he shook his head and softly asked if he could turn around. Karl did so immediately. "When they're together they're just so... feral? Is that a good word to use?" 

"I'd say so," Wilbur replied, slipping on a loose jumper before patting down his nappy hair. The mustard beanie was placed back atop his head and he turned around, shoving the clothes he was previously wearing back into his bag. Ranboo hummed in agreement as he also turned around in one of Techno's hoodies and some plaid cotton pajama pants. "I'd give it an hour before they go from horny freaks to crybabies. Gonna be blubbering up a storm."

Ranboo snorted loudly at that. "Oh God, we're in danger." Karl giggled as he turned back around to face the brothers.

"I know we are, which is why I already locked the door." Karl voiced, a devilish smirk on his face. Wilbur rolled his eyes as he took a seat on a bright orange beanbag, Ranboo taking a seat at Karl's desk. "Also, where's George? He didn't join us on the roof." 

"Sleeping, as fucking always. What did you expect, for him to actually be involved in anything we do after ten?" Wilbur questioned. 

"Okay but- where is he sleeping? I didn't hear him when coming up here," Ranboo commented, scratching at his fluffy locks. 

"Maybe he stumbled into my brother's old room, he says the mattress is more comfortable or something. I don't know but he isn't here." 

The three jumped slightly when a small knock was heard from Karl's bedroom door. They shared glances, _what if it's the stoners?_ "Who is it?" 

"Dream... it's- it's Dream. I don't wanna be with Sapnap and Quackity." 

Wilbur got up to unlock the door since he was closest, and when he opened the door he was met with Dream fidgeting with his hands. He was practically vibrating in anxiety. "Can I join you guys?"

"Yeah, we're just winging it til those two calm down from their high. You got a bag on you? I noticed you didn't come in with one so are you not sleeping over?" Wilbur questioned, closing the door behind Dream. The ghost tentatively took a seat on the floor, his back right against the door. His legs were crossed and he shook his head in response to Wilbur's question. 

"I didn't bring anything, sorry. I'll sleep in these clothes, it's okay." Dream added, picking at his hoodie strings . He was able to sleep in this form, but it was probably suspicious when he showed up empty handed. He didn't think that part through. It was fine though, Dream wasn't even sure he could change. He never tried too, he never needed to change his clothing. 

It sounded nice though, to be in something other then what he died in. Sometimes he could imagine the frigid water consuming him, leaving him with chills. He forever has a fear of rain and storms. 

Karl tsked and stood up. "Come on, you're in skinny jeans dude. That'll get uncomfortable real quick. You and Wilbur are basically the same height, got any spare clothes Will?" 

"I do, but they're my sweats for tomorrow." Wilbur pouted, already digging into his bag for the grey fabric. Karl snickered softly as Wilbur handed Dream his sweatpants, the ghost looking confused. "You can either change here or in the bathroom, take your pick." 

Dream flushed slightly as he ran his thumb over the fabric in his hands. It felt like his sweater. "Where's the bathroom..?" 

He opened the bathroom door quietly, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. The ghost held up the pants with a worried look. He wasn't quite sure what having a 'human form' entailed, but he didn't know if he could change his clothing. What if he couldn't and he had to awkwardly saunter back into Karl's room and say they didn't fit? It was funny, they're exactly his size. Now he had to see if he could change. 

Slipping off his shoes and pants, he was happy to know he was able to do that. That was a good sign! Dream wormed into the sweats and let the fabric fall and bunch at his hips, his boxers peaking over the slightly stretched waistband. He looked into the mirror and smiled as he tightened up the sweats with the drawstrings, internally screaming at the fact he had the ability to change his clothing. 

He wasn't forever stuck to his old jeans and sweater. Maybe he can ask Sapnap if it was possible to buy a replacement hoodie, one that didn't remind him that he was dead. And maybe one that wasn't literally neon. 

The ghost was about to make his way out of the bathroom when a twisting feeling in his stomach made him gasp. He huffed as his grip on the handle tightened, his head swirling a bit before the feeling completely vanished.

Dream pressed his forehead against the doorframe, taking in slow breaths. It didn't matter, he didn't need air to enter his lungs, but it made him feel real. It calmed him too. _What was that..?_

With another pit of worry settling in his stomach, he quickly left the bathroom and made his way back to the others. 

The ghost collided with another body, causing the other to fall back onto his ass in a huff. "Fuck...! You know, you can watch where you're going next time, Sapnap." The man on the floor hissed, reaching over to grab his goggles. 

"I'm not Sapnap, sorry George." Dream mumbled as he reached down to help the other stand. The Brit stared at Dream as he accepted his hand, grunting when he was lifted back onto his feet. 

"Sorry for thinking you're Sapnap," George laughed softly, putting on his goggles. He noticed the clothing in Dream's hand. "Where's everyone else?" 

"Sapnap and Quackity are smoking a vase or something, and everyone else is in Karl's room." Dream explained, flushing when George bursted into laughter. "Did I say something..?"

"'Smoking a vase or something', you mean a bong?" 

"If that's what it's actually called then yes." George huffed in amusement, running a hand through his bed head. "Alright well, I'm gonna use the bathroom and I suppose I'll join you and the others, Quackity woke me up with his horrific laughing." The Brit sneered as he walked past the ghost and into the bathroom. 

Dream hummed as he reached down to pick up his shoes that fell out of his arms when George collided with him then continued walking down the hall to Karl's room. 

"All I'm saying is, I wouldn't be alive if I cut of Techno's hair in his sleep. I would rather chug water out of my dad's shoe then cut Techno's hair." Wilbur answered, the sentence alone making Dream so confused. "Oh hey there, you took your sweet time." 

"I ran into George, literally." Dream mumbled as he folded up his jeans and laid them down beside where he planned on sitting. "He said he would join us after he went to the bathroom." 

"He's awake? That's shocking." Karl giggled. 

Ranboo shivered once again, the goosebumps on his arms making him sensitive. This has been happening all night, it's not even that cold. The thermostat said it was seventy, so why was he suddenly so sensitive to a simple breeze?

It's been happening whenever Dream enters the room, and he couldn't figure out why. He felt stupid for thinking Dream was the cause of if, but how? Ranboo chewed at his nails as he curled in on himself more, craving some type of warmth. 

His mind wandered and he zoned out, not hearing a single word of the other's conversation. Ranboo was so far into his head that he didn't even register George entered the room and padded over to Karl's bed, snuggling up to the host. 

"You're adorable all cuddled up with Karl, George. You look like a small child," Wilbur gushed, earning a pillow to the chest. "You act like one, too!" 

"Keep your voice down, asshole, you're too loud.." George growled as he pawed at the blanket, getting comfortable. 

Everyone laughed at the Brit's antics. George was acting like a cat, pawing and kneading at the blanket to make it _perfect_. Karl hummed softly as he gave George more room to lay down, turning back to the other three. "What now? Sap and Quack are still downstairs." 

"No clue mate, maybe we could _paint each other's nails and gossip,_ " Wilbur tsked playfully, waving his hands in front of him as though he was showing them off. Karl gasped and nodded quickly, reaching over to his bedside table. George groaned at the movement. "Wait seriously?" 

"Yes seriously! What color? I have navy blue, yellow, black, a shimmery pink and purple. Oh, and orange!" Karl gushed as he rummaged through the tiny box. “I also have another box of colors but I think we’ll survive with the one box”, Karl added. Wilbur snickered as he shuffled over to peer into the box. Dream on the other hand, scrunched his nose. 

Nail polish on boys? Back then, Karl would've probably been beaten into the ground for even saying he has touched nail polish. Maybe this was a new thing, maybe now it's... better? More acceptable? None of the others mentioned it or made a nasty comment. Dream bit the inside of his cheek as he wondered to bring it up. 

He wasn't at all gonna be angry or defensive over nail polish, he wasn't _that_ type of person. Hell, when Drista was younger he'd basically be her own human canvas, whether it be with clothing, makeup, _nail polish._ His father despised it, his mother thought it was cute, but they always reminded him not to tell anyone in fear that their son would be a target of bullying. It didn't matter though, he was bullied anyways. Dream most times couldn't wash off or peel away the five layers of polish his baby sister would put on his nails anyways. 

Dream didn't realize that Karl was painting Wilbur's nails, the Brit chose navy blue. "Could you be any more messy with this?" 

Karl pouted, jutting out his bottom lip dramatically. "My hands are shaky cause I'm excited, okay? Besides, the messier it looks the better! It adds character," Karl giggled as he continued. He glanced over at Dream. "Can I paint yours? Do you do that?" 

Dream gulped nervously as he stared down at his hands. "My sister used to paint mine when she was a toddler. I haven't had my nails done in years..." 

"Ooo, that's cute. So can I? Pretty please, Dream?" 

The ghost sighed softly as he nodded, jumping a bit when Karl squealed in delight. The boy reached over and tossed Dream a flat box. He raised a confused brow. "Put on some music, yeah? It's kinda quiet in here." 

Dream glanced down at the thing in his hands, flipping it every which way and then getting blinded by it turning on. It almost looked like a tape, like one he used to carry around in his walkman. It obviously wasn't, he wasn't _that_ old and oblivious, it was a phone. That doesn't mean he knew how to use it though, jabbing his finger against the screen. "It's... asking for numbers?" 

"It's 2000, Quackity's birth year." Karl smiled shyly as he told Wilbur to blow on his nails. Dream nodded and typed in the numbers, immediately getting overwhelmed by the tiny boxes with photos. One of them was a ghost, another a camera with sunset colors, a bird? He pressed on the one that looked like rabio waves and was introduced to... _playlists._ A lot of them. "Which playlist?" 

"The one titled 'boys night'," Karl answered, sending a smile over to Dream. The ghost nodded, gently tapping on the screen and he nearly yelped when music started blasting from the small device. He put it down immediately and scooted it away towards Wilbur. Dream didn't know what song was playing, but Karl and Wilbur were screaming out the lyrics. He looked over to see what song it was, ' _Out of my League by Fits and the Tantrums'._ Dream decided it didn't sound bad, lighting bobbing his head to the beat. The ghost didn't even notice someone sat right beside him until something brushed against his arm. 

"You seem to be having fun," George mumbled as he settled back against the door. 

"I thought you were sleeping?" 

"With these two singing? Pfft, you're funny." 

The two shared small smiles before turning their gazes forward. Dream hummed as he drowned out the sound of Karl and Wilbur, fixating on the music in the room. It was nice, he was having fun. 

He felt himself twitch when the twisting feeling in his tummy appeared, taking in a labored breath as he clutched at his stomach. Dream looked around in a silent panic, taking notice of how George fell asleep right beside him. The Brit's head was almost on his shoulder. Then he met Ranboo's eyes, the other watching in curiosity. He could almost make out the look of worry on the freshman's features. 

Dream stared at him before trying to regain himself, gasping softly when it felt as though his stomach dropped. 

_Why does it hurt so bad...? Where's Sapnap?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda lost my ability to write and post every two days, but i will still be consistent don't worry. it might take a good couple days before my other fic has a new chapter cause i wanna put everything into one fic at a time :')


	9. Honest Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap is an emotional high and can easily zone out. While zoned out, he takes comfort in Dream's mask, lightly tearing at the paint and breaking off tiny splinters of wood. While lost in his thoughts, he is oblivious to realize the pain he's bringing the ghost upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded, holy shit. blame my adhd cause im currently hyper fixating on animal crossing so please bare with me :’)
> 
> yeah they played for 70 hours straight  
> -Elliot

One deep breath, a large intake of smoke, then pass it on. They did that for ten minutes straight, no talking involved. It was a continuous loop, a cycle that wasn't broke until Quackity pushed the bong towards the middle of the coffee table. Quackity rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "My throat is gonna be fucked, I can already tell." 

Sapnap snorted, already snuggled up on the couch. He laid there cuddling his backpack. "I feel fuckin amazing... Hey, I'm kinda hungry." 

"What am I supposed to do with that information?" 

"I don't know, wanna raid the kitchen?" Sapnap mumbled, jutting out his bottom lip as he stared at Quackity. The man snorted at the other's puppy dog eyes. "You're gonna sit there and tell me you're not starving?" 

"Oh I am! But I.. can't be bothered to move," Quackity muttered, picking at the skin of his cuticles. Sapnap grumbled mockingly, untying his bandana to toss it across the living room. The boys stayed quiet for a minute, their heads feeling light and their muscles relaxing. Quackity basically melted against the carpet, purring softly under his breath. 

Sapnap retreated back into his mind for a minute, his body completely lax but his mind going a mile a minute. He had a love/hate relationship with the feeling, it almost made his head hurt. The boy sighed softly as he curled in on himself, staring at the television that was still paused on a horror movie they were watching prior to stargazing. 

It was fun. To have all his friends there, and Dream. Would Dream be considered a friend at this point? Did Sapnap want to put a label on it? 

He pawed at his eyes that were slowly becoming bloodshot. He felt like a child, a small helpless child whenever he got high. Sapnap never even tried to stop smoking, it was a rare occasion and he always made sure to allow George to manhandle him if needed. George was his other half, in a way, especially when he found himself atop Cloud 9. Sapnap giggled softly at the memories of George attempting to carry him when his legs buckled from his weight, or when George would scold him like a toddler, even the time George had to manhandle him into the bathtub after he broke a glass bottle of maple syrup when he was high. 

He hummed happily at the memory, starting to kick his legs in a fit of excitement. Sapnap felt amazing, his throat is a bit dry but other then that, he's content. His mind wanders, and suddenly he loses his smile, his head filling with images of Dream. Sapnap twisted and turned on the couch, deciding to face away from Quackity and the bright TV. 

Dream. 

What about him? Sapnap bit his bottom lip gently, thinking. 

Their relationship started rough, that was easy to see. Dream tortured Sapnap for a whole week, constantly looking over his shoulder, breathing in his ear, throwing books at him, coming out of the TV, and an abundance of other things. He also burned him. Sapnap didn't even realize he was softly caressing the area of his arm that Dream had damaged. A permanent reminder of their beginning.

The teen lifted up his sleeve and looked at the bandages that wrapped around his forearm. George had changed them a couple minutes before they left the apartment. It wasn't fully healed, some of the skin was still pretty raw, but it was more towards the center of the burn. The skin around it was firm and stiff, he silently cursed himself for forgetting to moisturize. It looked ugly, and his skin looked bumpy and rigid. He hated it. Atleast he always wears hoodies or long sleeves anyways, it was easy to hide. 

In the car they had a small moment, a tiny one. They had an actual conversation. Sapnap learned some important information from Dream then. _'Y_ _ou can see and hear me because I want you too'._

Sapnap turned onto his back and rummaged through his bag, discreetly pulling out Dream's mask so Quackity couldn't see from where he was laying. He stared into the inky black eyes, his thumb softly stroking back and forth under the right eye. The paint chipped away from the movement. 

If you went up to Sapnap and asked how he felt about Dream, he'd say he wouldn't know. He honestly had no clue. He wishes he could say they were friends, or that he didn't have a good feeling about Dream, but that'd be a lie. Dream was an enigma, there was always something else to be discovered. Sapnap didn't know if he liked that, he doesn't know if he likes knowing that he will never know everything about Dream. 

Why does he care so much? Why does he want to know that Dream maybe has a few skeletons in his closet, or that Dream doesn't want to disclose any personal information to him, or that Dream simply doesn't want anything to do with him. Why should Sapnap care? Is it because they're basically roommates now? 

Sapnap huffed softly as he peeled away a large strip of paint, then a few needles of wood. 

God, he feels like a whiny child. A sudden ache in his chest makes him shift from his mind and back into reality, looking down at Dream's mask. 

_Where did that come from? Jeez, don't tell me I'm getting all upset by the fact that maybe Dream just doesn't want shit to do with me. Fuck why does it hurt to say that.._

Sapnap retreated back into his mind, continuing to slowly peel back the paint and revealing the rotten wood beneath. 

"Hey Sappy, whatcha doin bud...?" Quackity mumbled sleepily, gently scratching at his stomach. His head felt fuzzy and his body was light. To sum it up, Quackity felt amazing. 

"I'm thinking... what're you doing?" 

"I'm bout to knock the fuck out, to be honest. You think the others will let me in?" 

Sapnap snorted, holding the mask against his chest as he let his body melt against the cushions. "You can try, but I'ma say... nope! Your stuck with me, bitch." Sapnap purred as he fiddled with the mask straps. Apart of him was curious to put it on, but the part of him that isn't under the influence of weed was screaming at him. He hummed softly as he tugged gently at the strap, oblivious to see if that it was slowly getting torn off of the mask. 

He shoved the mask under a throw pillow when he heard Quackity get to his feet, looking over to find the other stretching. The loud _pop_ and _crack_ made Sapnap wince, curious as to how Quackity didn't snap his own neck or fingers. "Alright, well my sexy ass is gonna go see what my baby's up too, and everyone else I guess... Mostly my baby," Quackity giggled. 

"Yeah, you go do that.." Sapnap mumbled, already zoning out again. 

"You're not gonna come?" 

The younger one shook his head, his fluffy mess of hair rubbing against the cushion. "Whatever, just don't fall asleep or anything. Ranboo is supposed to sleep on the couch." 

A quick dismissive wave of Sapnap's hand and he can hear Quackity stumbling up the stairs, apparently tripping when a small ' _sonuvabitch-_ ' was heard along with thump. That made Sapnap laugh into his hand, his chest rising and falling quickly.   
  


“Idiot...” Sapnap mumbled as he blindly groped around for the mask, holding it back up to his face. His heart dropped at what he saw.   
  


One of the straps was torn off and the small crack in the mask that was once there was _a lot_ bigger now. He sat up quickly, his grip on the mask faltering as the effect he was once under was now quickly deteriorating. Sapnap cursed himself for not noticing his mess sooner, holding up the string that was torn off. 

He began to panic, trying to thumb off the torn off strips of paint, and tie the strap back on. It was useless, as he had no materials to fix the mask that was once put together. Sapnap knew he had to hide the mask from Dream. He knew what affect the fire had on his friend when the item was burnt, but he had no idea what affect simply peeling away the layers of old paint would do.

Knowing that Dream would be mad at any damage whatsoever, he rubbed two brain cells together and looked around the living room for anything to help conceal his mistake. His eyes landed on his bag, and hastily dug through it for something to wrap up Dream’s mask in. He wrapped the mask neatly in a hoodie and packed it away into his bag before once again cursing himself. This had to be one of the worst things he’s ever done, and he’s purposely shoved an old man onto the pavement after he cursed at Karl for wearing nail polish. He decided to go hang out with everyone upstairs and try to swallow down the bile that was rising in his throat.

Sapnap pushed himself off the couch, wobbling a bit, then regaining his balance as he walked towards the staircase. _Surely he won’t notice... right? Of course he will, it’s his mask!_ He made it to the door, being met with the sound of laughter and music coming from inside the room. He hovered his hand over the doorknob, thinking back to the mask tucked in his bag. This was the equivalent to skeletons in one’s closet. The weight was unbearable even though the mask was probably not even a pound. 

He hyped himself up and opened the door, only for it to collide with something immediately, or someone. A small ‘oof’ was heard from behind the door, along with some rustling. “Shit, sorry sorry,” Sapnap apologized profusely, peeking inside. The person moved away from the door to let Sapnap in, and of course, it was Dream. God really isn’t on his side tonight.

Sapnap immediately got nervous, and he assumed it was because of the mask. “Oh no, it’s okay,” Dream said, clearly not bothered. “Can you sit next to me? I’m not feeling too well,” The older boy whispered. “Uh sure,” The younger boy whispered back, awkwardly shuffling down onto the floor and sitting beside Dream.   
  


“Do... you know why you feel gross?” Sapnap mumbled, already knowing what the problem was. The knot in his stomach tightened, making him shift uncomfortably. Guilt was eating at him.

“No, not at all,” The ghost whispered again. They both sat next to each other against the wall in awkward silence. Both of their stomachs were twisting and turning.

Sapnap took this time to assess what was going on in the room. Karl was seated on his bed painting his boyfriend’s nails. Quackity’s laughter was easily heard as it overpowered the music blasting through Karl’s phone. He was cackling at the sight of George’s bed head, apparently. “Stop moving!” Karl scolded Quackity, trying his best not to fuck up the nail polish. 

Wilbur was sitting in a corner with Ranboo’s head in his lap, the boy stuck in a deep sleep. Wilbur was just on his phone, trying not to disturb his brother. Though he could only so much with Quackity howling in the background.

”How come you didn’t join us when Quackity did?” Dream asked, facing to meet Sapnap’s droopy eyes.   
  
  


Sapnap scratched at his forearm, gulping down the saliva that gathered in his mouth. “I just... wanted to be alone for a little while longer, I guess.”   
  
  


Dream hummed, staring at George who was now on top of Quackity and aggressively tugging at his beanie. “He seems nice.”

“He’s a doll, honestly.” Sapnap snorted, watching Karl try to pull George off of his boyfriend. Both of them laughed as Quackity’s feminine screams sounded off. 

Sapnap was getting pretty tired, after today and the whole mask scare he was ready to just sleep away the guilt. He leaned back fully and rested his head against the wall, his eyes slipping shut. The two sat there in silence, both of them drowning out the screaming and loud music. Sapnap released a soft sigh. 

He felt something nudge his pinkie. Curious, he opened his eyes and looked down. Dream had interlocked their pinkies and he looked up to find a small smile on the ghost’s face. “What are you doing?” Sapnap questioned. Dream immediately met the other’s gaze and took his hand away, red settling on his cheeks. “Sorry... is that not okay?” 

Sapnap took a minute to think about it. “No no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” He mumbled, holding out his pinkie. Dream intertwined their pinkies once again and Sapnap closed his eyes, putting his head back on the wall. Eventually once sleep overtook him, his head slid down the wall and onto Dream’s shoulder.

Dream simply hummed as he shifted a bit to give Sapnap more room to get comfortable. He didn’t mind this, he decided. Though the ache in his stomach never went away, the ache in his chest was a whole new feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you elliot for basically writing this chapter for me :’) also what do you guys wanna see more of? character or development wise, cause we’re slowly getting closer to a big event that will make this story a whole lot more interesting ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated! <3   
> Please tell me if there is any typos!


End file.
